Matriculas
by FireKai
Summary: Quando os personagens do Beyblade se vão inscrever numa escola, só pode haver confusão. Leiam, Divirtam-se e Mandem Reviews! (Completa)
1. Tyson e Kai

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

Certo dia o Tyson foi inscrever-se numa escola privada e depois de algumas horas na sala de espera, o director chamou-o para ele fazer a matricula.

"Muito bom dia." - disse o director quando o Tyson entrou no gabinete.

"Bom dia uma ova! Estive 3 horas à espera!" - disse o Tyson.

"¬¬ Bem, queres inscrever-te nesta escola, não é verdade?" - perguntou o director.

"Sim." - respondeu o Tyson.

"Muito bem." - disse o director pousando as mãos sobre o teclado de um computador. - "Nome."

"Nome o quê?"

"¬¬ O teu nome!"

"Ah! Tyson Granger, também conhecido por Takao Kinomiya."

"Muito bem." - disse o director, escrevendo os dados no computador. - "Idade."

"Bem não lhe posso dizer ao certo, mas é entre 14 e 16." - disse o Tyson.

"¬¬"

"Ok, 15 anos."

"Sexo." - disse o director.

"Sexo? Hum... em grupo." - respondeu o Tyson.

"0-0... o que é que tu disseste?"

"Nada."

"¬¬ Ok, sexo!" - disse o director.

"Ei, o que é isso? Está a fazer-me uma proposta indecente?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"¬¬ O que eu tenho de aturar... meu rapaz, eu quero saber se és um rapaz ou uma rapariga!" - disse o director irritado. (Pergunta estúpida, era só ele olhar para o Tyson e ficava logo a saber.)

"Ah! Espere só um momento." - disse o Tyson, saindo do gabinete.

"Mas onde é que ele foi?" - perguntou o director.

Alguns minutos depois, o Tyson voltou a entrar no gabinete.

"Onde é que foste?" - perguntou o director.

"Fui à casa de banho! Ah e sou um rapaz!"

"Tu foste à casa de banho para veres se eras um rapaz ou uma rapariga?"

"Sim."

"¬¬... passando ao próximo item, morada."

"Rua da Esquina Dobrada nº69, Dojo do Velho Maluco."

"Velho Maluco?"

"É o que chamam ao meu avô!"

"¬¬ Pronto, já está tudo!"

"Já?" - perguntou o Tyson espantado.

"Sim. Podes ir." - disse o director e o Tyson saiu do gabinete.

"Bem, ficam algumas coisas por preencher, mas pelo menos livrei-me dele." - disse o director. Carregou num botão e disse: "O próximo."

O Kai entrou no gabinete e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à secretária.

"Bom dia."

"..."

"Bem, vamos preencher os teus dados. Nome?"

"..."

"Idade?"

"..."

"Ah! Só me faltava um que não quer falar! Porque é que eu não fui para varredor de ruas?" - gritou o director atirando-se pela janela do 3º andar.

**Fim**

**Então, o que acharam da fic? Divertida ou nem por isso? Mandem reviews a darem a vossa opinião.**


	2. Max e Kenny

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**Este capítulo é dedicado à mãe da LaDiNi, que faz anos hoje! Parabéns!**

Depois do director ter passado três semanas no hospital, voltou à escola.

"De volta à escola!" – disse o director para ninguém em particular. – "Já estava com saudades."

O director carregou num botão e chamou uma pessoa para fazer a matricula.

"Bom dia." – disse Max ao entrar no gabinete.

_Este parece normal. _– pensou o director. – "Bom dia. Pronto para fazer a matricula?"

"Sim." – respondeu o Max.

"Óptimo. Nome?"

"Max Tate."

"Idade?"

"15 anos."

"Sexo?"

"Masculino."

"Morada?"

"A minha morada é..." – Max olhou para o director, que tinha uma chávena de café e uma pacote de açúcar à sua frente. – "Isso é açúcar?"

"A tua rua chama-se "Isso é Açúcar?" – perguntou o director.

"Não! Estou a perguntar se esse pacote tem açúcar?"

"O que é que isso tem a ver com a matricula?"

"Nada. Eu só quero saber!"

"Sim, é açúcar." – respondeu o director.

Max saltou da cadeira onde estava sentado e agarrou no pacote, rasgou o papel e começou a comer o açúcar.

"O que estás a fazer?"

"Açúcar! Açúcar! Quero mais açúcar!" – disse o Max com ar de louco.

"Ah! Um maníaco do açúcar!" – disse o director, enquanto o Max andava a destruir o gabinete em busca de mais açúcar.

"Pára!" – gritou o director. Ele telefonou para os seguranças e pouco depois o Max, dentro duma camisa-de-forças, era retirado do gabinete.

O director carregou no receosamente no botão e chamou a pessoa seguinte. O Kenny entrou no gabinete, segurando a Dizzi e uma mochila.

"Bom dia." – disse o director.

"Bom dia."

"Vamos lá começar a fazer a matricula. Nome?"

"Kenny!"

"Mas algumas pessoas chamam-no de Chefe!" – disse Dizzi.

"Quem falou?" – perguntou o director.

O Kenny atirou a sua mochila para o chão, onde ela ficou ao lado de outra mochila idêntica e mostrou a Dizzi ao director.

"Mas, como é que o computador fala?"

"Oh! É que a Dizzi é um espírito sagrado!" – o Kenny contou toda a história de como Dizzi tinha ido parar ao computador e de todos os monstrinhos nos bits dos piões.

"O quê? Beyblade, o que é isso? E essas criaturas nos piões e que falam!"

"É tudo verdade!"

"Ah! Eu não aguento, vou sair daqui!" – disse o director, dirigindo-se à janela e abrindo-a.

"Mas, estamos no 3º andar!" – disse Kenny.

"Eu não sou estúpido rapaz, eu tenho aqui uma mochila com pára-quedas e vou sair por aqui!" – disse o director pegando na mochila e atirando-se pela janela.

"Espere, você agarrou na minha mochila!" – disse o Kenny, mas o director já tinha saltado.

Conclusão, o director agarrou na mochila errada, que não tinha pára-quedas e acabou estatelado no chão.

**Fim... por agora...**

**Agradecimentos**

**Lily Carroll**

**Dani-mi**

**Karura Hiwagashi**

**Prichan: **A Hilary vai aparecer na fic, mas ela é uma fic cómica e não romântica, por isso não esperes nenhum romance.

**LaDiNi: **Leste a fic, mas não podes mandar reviews, de qualquer maneira, obrigado.

**Já sabem... Mandem Reviews!**


	3. Hilary e Ray

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**Desculpem por demorar a actualizar. Este é o último capítulo da fic, espero que gostem!**

Depois de vários meses no hospital, o director regressou à escola e sentou-se na sua cadeira no gabinete do terceiro andar. Nesse dia, levou o seu cão. Receosamente, carregou no botão e chamou o primeiro aluno. O cão, Guppi, estava deitado junto à cadeira do director.

A porta do gabinete abriu-se, um homem correu para dentro do gabinete e estendeu uma passadeira vermelha, voltou a sair apressadamente e Hilary entrou no gabinete, andando pela passadeira vermelha.

"Mas o que se passa?" - perguntou o director.

"Ora, eu sou fina! Preciso de uma passadeira vermelha para entrar neste gabinete mal cheiroso." - disse Hilary.

"Ei! O meu gabinete não é mal cheiroso!" - gritou o director.

"Claro que é!" - disse Hilary. - "Nem sei como é que vim parar a esta escola! E você parece um pindérico!"

"O quê? Guppi morde nesta maluca!" - disse o director.

O cão saltou para a frente de Hilary e ela começou a correr pelo gabinete.

"Socorro! Tenho uma fera atrás de mim!" - gritou Hilary, abrindo a porta do gabinete e fugindo para o corredor com Guppi atrás dela.

"Hum, bem feita. Próximo!"

O Ray entrou no gabinete, fechando a porta depois de entrar.

"Bom dia." - disse o director.

"Bom dia." - respondeu Ray.

"Bem, vamos começar a matrícula?"

"Sim."

"Então, nome?" - perguntou o director.

"Ray Kon."

"Idade?"

"16 anos."

"Sexo?"

"Masculino."

"Morada?"- nesse momento, Guppi embateu contra a porta do gabinete.

"Desculpa, espera só um momento." - disse o director levantando-se da sua cadeira e indo abrir a porta. Guppi entrou no gabinete.

"Ah!" - disse Ray ao ver o cão. Guppi começou a ladrar furiosamente.

"Então Guppi, pára de ladrar!" - ordenou o director.

"Um cão? Eu odeio cães! Vai-te embora!" - gritou Ray.

Guppi começou a perseguir Ray.

"Socorro!"

"Parem!"

"Ah!"

Ray e Guppi começaram a derrubar as prateleiras e o gabinete ficou uma confusão.

"Parem ou ainda se magoam!" - disse o director. Nesse momento, Ray embateu contra ele e o director saiu a voar pela janela.

"Oh não, outra vez não!" - e o director estatelou-se no chão. Depois dele, veio Ray, que tinha sido mordido por Guppi, que lhe tinha arrancado um bocado das calças.

**Fim**

**Bem, pessoal, acabou a fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço a todos aqueles que me mandaram reviews. Até à próxima história.**


End file.
